


Not So Fun Holiday

by asadrinette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Victor, Diapers, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Little Space, Little Yuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadrinette/pseuds/asadrinette
Summary: Katsuki Yuri gets sick and Victor Nikiforov takes care of him as his daddy and ends up in victor having to take to yuri to the hospital because he's so sick
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice), Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It's five in the morning and Yuri's stomach woke him up, his stomach kept on twisting and turning making it hard for the boy to sleep. after about five minutes of pure torture, Yuri tasted the iron like spit in his mouth. He was sick. seconds after yuri felt like he was going to be sick so he rushed to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth then immediately kneels down over the toilet and starts to violently throw up into the toilet. 

Victor woke up and didn't see Yuri next to him but heard violent vomiting noises from the bathroom and immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to see Yuri hovering over the toilet throwing up what he had left in his stomach. Victo ran to Yuri and knelt down next to him, starting to rub Yuri's back for comfort. "its okay baby just let it all out" victor says as he continues to rub Yuri's back. 

"Are you all done my love?" victor asks yuri and yuri nods his head in yes then victor flushes the toilet closing the lid

"vicchan my tummy hurts" yuri starts to cry clutching his stomach on top of that he is freezing cold and needs warmth.

Victor realizes that Yuri is going into little space and springs into action "okay let's get you cleaned up and get you better okay, my love?" victor asks yuri and yuri just nods yes

victor strips yuri of his clothing and starts a lukewarm bath and adds some strawberry scented bubbles to try and cheer yuri up a bit. once the bath is ready Victor places yuri inside and washes him from head to toe. "dada I tirwed" yuri whines trying not to doze off "I know sweetie, just hold on a little longer" victor says as he finishes up.

Victor finishes washing Yuri and grabs yuri's towel with a hood with dog ears on it and wraps it around him drying his hair with the hood till yuri's hair looks fluffy. Victor carries Yuri to their bedroom bridal style and sits him down on their bed.

Victor walks over to Yuri's little dresser and pulls out a legless onesie and one of the thicker diapers since yuri is really little right now some baby powder and runs to the kitchen to grab some medicine and a thermometer and quickly grabs a trash can from the bathroom then back into their room and brings all of the supplies to yuri.

Victor lays the changing mat on the bed and then places a dry thick diaper under yuri then quickly adds some baby powder then taping up the diaper and then helping yuri into his onesie.

He helps Yuri sit up and grabs the medicine pills and some water.

"okay yuchan you need to take this medicine to help you feel better," victor says bringing the pills and water to yuri

Yuri turns his face away "no yuckie"

"c'mon sweetie it'll help you feel better, do it for daddy?" victor asks in a sweet tone

"otay" yuri says

"Okay one...two...three" Victor puts the pills in yuri's mouth then quickly gives him water in his sippy cup and swallows down the pills.

"ewwie" yuri says with a disgusted face

"good job baby!" Victor praises yuri and yuri smiled from the praise that he received.

victor picks up yuri then lays him down onto the bed and grabs the thermometer to take yuri's temperature "just hold on a little longer pumpkin" victor caresses a sleepy yuri's head 

**38.9**

victor is shocked at how high yuri's temperature was 'oh my' victor thought in his head 

"dada fufu" Yuri reaches out his arms to his stuffie which is a fluffy pink capibara stuffie

"oh okay" victor grabs his stuffie and gives it to yuri and begins to leave but yuri whines

"no dada, no leawve, pease stway" yuri says

"Okay detka” Victor as gets in bed and Yuri hugs fufu and snuggles into victors chest for warmth and falls asleep 

  
  



	2. Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri has a high temperature and victor takes care of him

Once Yuri is asleep, Victor slips out of his grip and goes to the kitchen to make some toast for him to try and get him to eat something. 

He makes some toast and puts on some boysenberry jam with chia seeds and grabs some more medicine for yuri to take and a sippy cup filled with apple juice and puts it all on a tray and brings it to their bedroom. 

When victor walked in yuri was awake and he placed the tray on the bedside table and grabbed the plate with toast 

Yuri shakes his head “no eat tummy don't want” yuri says pushing the plate away 

“Detka you need to eat something,” victor says picking up a piece of toast 

Yuri just pushes victors hands away 

“Hey sunflower here comes the airplane,” victor says making plane noises and Yuri couldn't resist the airplane and took a bite of the toast 

“Good job my little prince” victor praised Yuri which made yuri happy 

Yuri finished the piece of toast ‘’all daan” yuri says with a smile 

“Okay time for more medicine,” Victor says, picking up the pill and yuri's sippy cup filled with apple juice.

Yuri turns his head to the side “no wan” yuri says stubbornly 

“C’mon detka, do it for daddy?” victor asks yuri 

“Otay” yuri says

“Good boy,” victor says gently with a smile 

Victor puts the pills in Yuri's mouth and immediately gives Yuri his bottle to swallow them down. 

“Good job sweetie” victor praises Yuri and he smiles

“Let's check your temperature again shall we,” victor says grabbing the thermometer putting it in yuri's armpit 

The thermometer beeps and victor checks it with a surprising shocked face 

**39.5**

Victor is shocked at how much yuri’s fever spiked to 

Victor looks up at Yuri and he looks pale and he quickly grabs the trash can and puts it under yuri’s chin and immediately yuri throws up all of victor's work.

“Let it all out detka” Victor says rubbing yuri's back up and down for comfort

Yuri continues to throw up until there's nothing left and starts to throw up stomach bile.

“Dada huwrts” Yuri cries throwing up once more 

“Are you done pumpkin?” victor asks and yuri nods his head yes so victor places the trash can to the side 

“Dada kotcho” yuri says pointing to the closet which his blankie is in

“I'm sorry baby but we need to get your fever down it’ll make you too hot,” Victor says closing the closet door

Yuri whines but agrees to Victor shivering because he's really cold.

“Dad can i hawve juicy?” yuri asks pleading 

“Of course you can Miele, I’ll be right back,” victor says walking to the kitchen

Victor goes to the kitchen and pulls out Yuri's special sippy cup with a medicine compartment and puts some medicine syrup into the compartment then fills the sippy cup up with orange juice closing the lid to the sippy cup victor brings it over to yuri 

“Here you go munchkin” victor hands over the sippy cup to yuri 

“Tank ‘ou,” yuri says starting to drink his juice but tastes something weird but it got covered with the sweet taste of orange juice so he forgets about that weird taste. 

Yuri drinks his juice and is asleep within 10 minutes and so victor leaves the room to call yuri's mom for some help.

**Bold is Hiroko Katsuki (Yuri’s mother)**

_ Italics is Victor _

**Moshi moshi oh vicchan hi**

_ Hi mom, I need some help  _

**What do you need help with**

_ Well, Yuri’s sick and his fever spiked to 39.5 and I don't know what to do to try and get it down _

**Oh my poor baby, get some cold washcloths and put them on his forehead and put some ice packs under his armpits to keep him cool, did you give him medicine yet?**

_ Yes I did and he is asleep right now  _

**Oh that's good he needs his rest, okay call me if you need any help with anything else**

_ Okay thank you, mom  _

**No problem bye**

_ Bye  _

Victor ends the call and heads to the kitchen to grab some ice packs and then to the bathroom for the cold washcloths.

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed it, till next time!
> 
> -asadrinette


	3. Too cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Takes care of a sick Yuri

When Victor came back from the kitchen Yuri wasn't in the bed which scared him 

“Miele where are you?” Victor asked concerned 

Victor turned around and saw Yuri cuddled up into his blankie 

“Detka I told you, you can't wrap yourself in blankets it'll make you warmer” victor saying taking the blanket from Yuri 

“Dada noooo cold” Yuri whines shivering

“I'm sorry baby but you can't have your kotcho right now we need to get your fever down,” Victor says putting it high in the closet where Yuri can't reach.

Yuri puts his arms out wanting to be carried 

“Okay pumpkin, let's get you to bed,” Victor says as he picks up Yuri and puts him on his hip while walking to their bed and places him gently, laying him down.

Yuri starts to look pale and Victor immediately grabs the trash can and Yuri starts to throw up the medicine and the orange juice he had earlier.

Victor rubbed Yuri's back for comfort 

“Let out baby” Victor comforts Yuri 

Yuri continues to throw up a couple more times till he's done 

“Are you all done munchkin?” Victor asks Yuri 

Yuri nods his head yes and Victor takes the trash can from under Yuri’s chin and puts it aside and grabs a tissue to wipe down Yuri’s face and then throws it in the trash can 

“Dada yuckie” Yuri says whining 

Victor grabs some of yuri's sippy cup filled with water and hands it to yuri to wash his mouth of the gross taste and Victor grabs the trash can to yuri's mouth and he spits out the gross taste. 

Victor puts the trash can aside again. 

“You need more rest detka” Victor says picking up the ice packs and putting them under Yuri’s armpits and puts a cold washcloth on Yuri’s forehead Victor begins to leave but Yuri whines “no dada no weave,” Yuri says sadly

“Okay detka daddy will be right here so go to sleep baby” Victor lays next to Yuri and gently pats Yuri’s stomach and starts to sing a lullaby

_ Спят усталые игрушки и книги. _

_ Одеяла и подушки ждут малышей. _

_ Даже сказка ложится спать, _

_ чтобы об этом можно было мечтать по ночам. _

_ Закрой глаза, _

_ Баю-бай … _

Halfway into the lullaby Yuri falls asleep but Victor continues to pat Yuri’s stomach and sing the lullaby

_ В сказке можно кататься на Луне _

_ и по радуге на полном ходу скакать, _

_ подружиться с маленьким слоником _

_ и поймать перышко Жар-птицы Закрой глаза, _

_ Баю-бэй ... _

_ Баю-бэй, все люди должны спать по ночам _

_ Баю-бэй, завтра новый день _

_ Мы очень устали сегодня, _

_ скажем всем "Спокойной ночи", _

_ идти спать _

_ Баю-бэй … _

“Good night my little angel,”  Victor says as he then falls asleep next to Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lullaby translation:  
> Tired toys are sleeping, so are books.  
> Blankets and pillows are waiting for kids.  
> Even fairy tale goes to bed,  
> so you could dream of it at night.  
> Close your eyes,  
> Bayu-bay... 
> 
> In the tale, you can ride the moon  
> and to gallop at full speed over the rainbow,  
> make friends with a little elephant  
> and catch a feather of the Firebird  
> Close your eyes,  
> Bayu-bay...  
> Bayu-bay, all people should sleep at night  
> Bayu-bay, tomorrow is a new day  
> We got very tired today,  
> let's say to everyone "Good night",  
> go to sleep  
> Bayu-bay...
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> sorry this chapter is a little short


	4. High Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes care of a sick Yuri.

Yuri woke up pale and saw victor next to him and tried to shake him awake “dada no feel gwood” 

Victor sprung up now awake 

“What is it baby?” Victor asked 

“Papa no feel gwood” Yuri said covering his mouth about to throw up and Victor quickly got out of bed and grabbed the trash can and put it under Yuri’s chin just in time as he uncovers his mouth and begins to violently throw up while crying in pain. 

“Its okay baby let it out” Victor comforts Yuri while hes violently throwing up

Yuri stops “dan” he says while pushing away the trash can

“Dada cwold” Yuri said shivering but sweating profusely 

Victor feels Yuri’s forehead and it’s really hot 

“Let’s check your temperature baby,” Victor says as he grabs the thermometer and puts in Yuri’s armpit waiting for it to beep

The thermometer beeps after about a minute and Victor takes it out to check the temperature 

**40**

“Oh my!” Victor says “my poor baby,” he says 

“Dada…” Yuri says trying to get out of bed but falls out of bed fainting in the process

“Yuri!” Victor picks up Yuri and carries him bridal style 

“Baby you need to wake up!” Victor says gently shaking him

Victor is still passed out starting to breathe heavily 

“We need to go to the hospital!” Victor says putting Yuri on his hip and grabbing his keys, wallet and his phone, and puts it in his pocket quickly slipping on some shoes and runs out of the house quickly locking the door and rushes to his car. 

Victor puts Yuri in the front seat buckling his seatbelt then rushing to the driver's seat and buckling his seatbelt as well then starts the car.

He quickly backs out of the driveway and starts to rush to the hospital still going the speed limit to not get a ticket.

“We’ll get to the hospital soon baby,” Victor says driving towards the hospital 

**After about 30 minutes of driving Victor reaches the hospital**

Victor pulls into a parking spot and parks the car quickly unbuckling his seat belt and running over to the passenger's side to get Yuri

He opens the door unbuckles Yuri's seatbelt then picks up a passed out Yuri and runs into the ER

“Please someone help my husband he’s really sick,” victor says starting to cry 

Doctors rush to Victor and he places him on the stretcher they bring over before they take him away 

“This as far as you can go, sir, we’ll call you out when we finish examining him,” a doctor says ushering Yuri away into the hospital 

Victor nods his head and heads to the front desk to check yuri in

After Victor checks Yuri in he goes and sits down in the waiting rooms chairs and pulls out his phone to make some calls 

He calls Yuri’s mom first 

**Bold is Hiroko Katsuki ( Yuri’s Mom)**

_ Italics is Victor  _

**Moshi Moshi?**

_ Hey mama…  _ Victor says as he starts crying 

**What’s wrong honey?**

_ I'm in the ER, Yuri’s fever got worse  _

**Oh, my baby! I’m not in Russia right now but keep me updated on how my baby is doing**

_ I sure will I’ll talk to you later bye  _

**Bye**

Victor ends the call and chooses to call Yurio 

**Bold Yurio**

_ Italics Victor _

**Hello?**

_ Hey Yurio, can you come to the ER at the aa Maximov hospital? _

**Why?**

_ Yuri’s in the ER right now _ Victor starts to cry 

**Oh my gosh! Okay, I'm on my way!**

_ Okay I’ll see you when you get here  _

Victor ends the phone call and waits for Yurio and the doctor with the news on Yuri’s condition

Yurio arrives after about 30 minutes and so far Victor has been waiting an hour for news about Yuri

“Hey Yurio glad you made it,” Victor says hugging him crying 

Yurio hugs Victor back 

“Anyone here for Katsuki Yuri?” a doctor announces 

“We’re here!” victor says rushing to the doctor

“How is he?” Victor asks with worry 

“He has a bad case of the flu and his fever is still high and he's awake. We have him on fluids and antibiotics. Would you like to visit him?” the doctor asks both of them 

“Yes of course!” Victor says happily

“Yes please” Yurio adds after Victor 

“Okay please follow me this way his hospital room is room 417” the doctor stops at the elevators 

“Okay thank you, doctor…” Victor looks at the doctor's name badge “doctor Eri” Victor says with a Smile.

“Thank you” Yurio adds with a small smile

“No problem,” the doctor said walking away 

“Okay let's go see Yuri shall we?” Victor says as he presses the up button for the elevator 

“Yea let’s go” Yurio replies with a small smile

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> comment on what you think!  
> till next time! 
> 
> -asadrinette


End file.
